Bad Romance?
by Night-Fury1
Summary: One-shot (may turn multi-shot) of North's annual after-Christmas Party at the Pole. Jaclyn puts on a show for Bunny, showing off her true feelings for him... but does he feel the same? Will a bit of bonding through pain bring them closer? Pairing: FEM!JackFrostXBunnymund Rated T for safety...


Bad Romance?

Jaclyn's POV

"Damn it, North! I told you I didn't want to come to the fucking party!" I growled angrily, glaring up at the jolly man in front of me. He simply smiled down at me, acting like I'd never said anything.

"Nonsense, Jaclyn! Party is for all spirits, Guardian or not! Even Bunny will come- speaking of Bunny, I think I see him hiding near kitchen. Excuse me." With that, North wandered off to the kitchen, supposedly looking for Bunny.

_Why does my heart race every time someone mentions Bunny?_

"Jaclyn, there you are!" Tooth shouted, flying over to me cheerfully. Strangely, she didn't have a single mini-tooth around her at all…

"Oh, hey Tooth. How's the teeth collecting going?"

"Oh, busy as usual- but enough about me, come on, we've got to get you into your costume!"

Before I could protest, she grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the hall to my room- North had insisted a few weeks ago that I move in with him, seeing as how the workshop was at the North-pole and all…

"Wait a second, what bloody costume?!"

**/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\**

Bunny's POV

"Bunny, how are you, old friend? Still trying to get into carrot supply, I see?"

_Damn, caught in the act…_

"North, it ain't what it looks like, I swear-" I started, only to be cut off as North shook his head.

"Is no problem, but you will not want to be missing tonight's show, right?" he said, leading me back out into the main ballroom. When we got out, my jaw dropped- there was a large stage on the far wall of the room, and standing on the stage… was Jaclyn!

She didn't seem to notice me, and was talking to the other girls on the stage. I noticed Jaclyn was dressed in a _very_ short, pale-blue skirt that barely ended above her knees. She also wore a thin, snow-white tank top- which I reluctantly noticed hung really low on her chest, barely covering her- and had her normally spiky hair brushed out and tied back in a short, white ponytail- revealing a small, green earring I'd never seen before on her left ear.

"Frostbite?! What the hell are ya doin' up there?" I shouted, only to be drowned out as music started to play. Jaclyn -much to my surprise- started singing along to the song, which turned out to be an instrumental version of a song I'd heard teenagers listen to a lot…

_ Oh, no… anything but this song…_

**_"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!"_**Jaclyn started, and, despite the song choice, her voice flowed like soft snowfall, easily capturing my attention and holding it.  
**_"Caught in a bad romance_**  
**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_**  
**_Caught in a bad romance_**

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_**  
**_Roma-roma-mamaa!_**  
**_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_**  
**_Want your bad romance_**

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_**  
**_Roma-roma-mamaa!_**  
**_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_**  
**_Want your bad romance…"_**it was then that she noticed me- her eyes locked onto mine for a moment, then she winked, before continuing the song, weaving and dancing across the stage.

**_"I want your ugly_**  
**_I want your disease_**  
**_I want your everything_**  
**_As long as it's free_**  
_**I want your love…"**_she sang, voice lifting up to reach the ceiling, filling the room with emotion and joy as everyone started dancing along.  
_** "(Love-love-love I want your love)"**_ the other girls sang- it seemed they were to be background singers, while Jaclyn was the main attraction.

**_"I want your drama_**  
**_The touch of your paws…"_**

_ Wait, that's not how it goes…_  
**_"I want your furry lips just kissing my jaw_**  
**_I want your love_**  
**_Love-love-love_**  
**_I want your love_**  
**_(Love-love-love I want your love)…"_**

She looked at me again, before continuing.

**_"You know that I want you_**  
**_And you know that I need you_**  
**_I want it bad, your bad romance_**

**_I want your love and_**  
**_I want your revenge_**  
**_You and me could write a bad romance_**  
**_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)_**  
**_I want your love and_**  
**_All your lovers' revenge_**  
**_You and me could write a bad romance_**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_**  
**_Caught in a bad romance_**  
**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_**  
**_Caught in a bad romance_**

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_**  
**_Roma-roma-mamaa!_**  
**_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_**  
**_Want your bad romance_**

**_I want your horror_**  
**_I want your design_**  
**_'Cause you're a criminal_**  
**_As long as you're mine_**  
**_I want your love, Bunny…"_**

_Did she just- she just said my name!_

**_"(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)_**

**_I want your psycho_**  
**_Your vertigo stick_**  
**_Want you in my rear window_**  
**_Baby you're sick_**  
**_I want your love_**  
**_Love-love-love_**  
**_I want your love_**  
**_(Love-love-love I want your love)_**

**_You know that I want you_**  
**_('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)_**  
**_And you know that I need you_**  
**_I want it bad, bad romance_**

**_I want your love and_**  
**_I want your revenge_**  
**_You and me could write a bad romance_**  
**_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)_**  
**_I want your love and_**  
**_All your lovers' revenge_**  
**_You and me could write a bad romance_**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_**  
**_Caught in a bad romance_**  
**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_**  
**_Caught in a bad romance_**

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_**  
**_Roma-roma-mamaa!_**  
**_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_**  
**_Want your bad romance_**

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_**  
**_Roma-roma-mamaa!_**  
**_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_**  
**_Want your bad romance_**

**_Walk, walk fashion baby_**  
**_Work it_**  
**_Move that bitch crazy_**

**_Walk, walk fashion baby_**  
**_Work it_**  
**_Move that bitch crazy_**

**_Walk, walk fashion baby_**  
**_Work it_**  
**_Move that bitch crazy_**

**_Walk, walk passion baby_**  
**_Work it_**  
**_I'm a free bitch, baby!"_**she shouted, taking a moment to catch her breath while the back-up singers vocalized. I noticed the beads of sweat on her, trickling down her neck, her chest, and falling between her breasts… I felt tempted to grab her and whisk her away from everything, from all the problems of the world, and stay with her until the end of time…

_MiM, what's happening to me?! Why am I thinking of her like this?!_  
Her gaze was locked dead-on me, and only me, making me heat up slightly.

**_ "Aster, I want your love and_**  
**_I want your revenge_**  
**_I want your love_**  
**_I don't wanna be friends"_**

_ Did she just-? She did it again, she said my name in that song!_

**_"Je veux ton amour_**  
**_Et je veux ta revanche_**  
**_J'veux ton amour_**  
**_I don't wanna be friends_**  
**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_**  
**_I don't wanna be friends_**  
**_(Caught in a bad romance)_**  
**_I don't wanna be friends_**  
**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_**  
**_Want your bad romance_**  
**_(Caught in a bad romance)_**  
**_Want your bad romance!_**

**_I want your love and_**  
**_I want your revenge_**  
**_You and me could write a bad romance_**  
**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_**  
**_I want your love and_**  
**_All your lovers' revenge_**  
**_You and me could write a bad romance_**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_**  
**_Want your bad romance_**  
**_(Caught in a bad romance)_**  
**_Want your bad romance_**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_**  
**_Want your bad romance_**  
**_(Caught in a bad romance)_**

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_**  
**_Roma-roma-mamaa!_**  
**_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_**  
**_Want your bad romance!"_**she finished with a slide across the stage, landing right in front of me, panting heavily, sweat practically pouring off her.

As her gaze locked with mine again, I could smell her scent- peppermint and fresh snowfall, mixed with a hint of pine from her forest outside Burgess… but I smelled something else on her as well…

_She's not seriously… she's… __**aroused**__?!_

**/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\**

Jaclyn's POV

Truth be told, doing the song was actually enjoyable! Especially whenever I got to see the looks on Bunny's face whenever I popped his name into the song! And when I'd said_** 'paws'**_and _**'furry lips kissing my jaw'**_- absolutely priceless!

And yet, despite only wanting to tease him, when I finished sliding across the stage at the end, landing in front of him, only a foot from his face… I felt something.

I felt myself heating up, and I couldn't stop myself… I winked at him again, then quickly left the room, knowing he'd follow if only to see what I wanted.

Sure enough, mere seconds after my exit, Bunny came out after me, ears flat against his skull in embarrassment.

"What the bloody hell was that all about, ya showpony?!" he shouted, getting right in my face. Shocked, I stumbled back, eyes wide with fear.

"I… I thought you knew?"

"Knew what? That you're a bloody prostitute?"

"Bunny… you _know_ I'm still a virgin, so how the fucking hell could I be a prostitute?!" I said, yelling back at him.

"Then what was that bloody show for, ya stupid-"

"Don't you dare call me any other insulting names, Bunnymund." He stared at me in complete shock- no one _dared_ to use his complete and full name with him, ever! But I couldn't hold my anger in anymore- the emotions poured out.

"Why do you even are anyway? We aren't friends, we're rivals! You're Spring, and I'm Winter! You're new beginnings, and hope and warmth, and I'm just…" my voice trailed off as I realized he'd only followed me to yell at my actions on the stage.

"Yer jus' what, Frosty?"

"I'm Winter- y'know, snow and cold? Hypothermia, frostbites, frozen cars, crashes on ice-covered roads, bringer of death…" I averted my gaze, muttering the last bit I wanted to get out, barely a whisper, hoping, _praying_ he wouldn't hear it.

But he did.

"Wait, back up, shiela- did ya say ya love me?"

_Damned rabbit ears…_

"Y-yeah… I'm sorry!"

"Why are ya sorry, shiela?" he said, gently grabbing my face and pulling my gaze up to meet his.

"B-because you're a rabbit-Pooka, whatever! And I'm the best example of what winter can do to you…"

"An' what is that, exactly?"

"You guys know I saved my sister 300 years ago from slavery and a witch trial by offering myself up in her place… it was the dead of winter, and the decided to give me a choice. Death by fire, or drowning. I chose the drowning, despite the fact I could swim just fine at the time… but, I resisted the urge to. If I swam, I'd be signing my own death warrant AND my sister's…"

"There's… another reason I never chose the fire… I was born during the Salem Witch Trials, Bunny… y'know what that means?"

"Everyday… ya had to worry if you'd be pegged a witch or not… Jaclyn, I can sympathize, my clan, no, my entire _species_ was wiped out centuries ago…"

"Bunny, North told me- a bit, only… you watched your clan die, and I understand… but I didn't watch my parents die. I killed them myself."

"What?!"

"Dad went first- mom was pregnant with Aurora, and dad had been 'seen' doing his normal farmwork faster than normal for a 50 year-old man. What people didn't know, was he was always like that. He had random spurts of energy when you'd least expect it. So, he was dragged to the town square, and mom stayed home, unable to watch."

"An' ya got curious, didn't ya?"

"I snuck out of the house, only to get caught by a priest who claimed I had a taint on my soul, from my father. He said to cleanse my soul… I had to be the one to put my father to the flame."

"Jaclyn, ya didn't…"

"Bunny, I had no choice! It was either burn my own father, or risk losing mom and Aurora! Before I put the flame to the kindling he stood on, he looked at me one last time, saying he was so proud of me… how could he be proud of me?! I killed him- and when mom's turn came four years later, Aurora was forced to help me that time! A four year-old, Bunny! Forced to burn her own mother! And I did nothing to stop her! And when I died myself, I screamed at her! I screamed at her to run, to get away! She wouldn't listen, and the took her to the church to _**'cleanse'**_ her with holy water! Do you know how traumatizing that is to a child? The last thing I saw before dying was my sister, screaming for me to swim to the surface... screaming for me to trade places with her..."

I collapsed into his arms, tears flowing freely now, soaking his fur as he held me close, paws rubbing my back in soothing gestures.

"Bunny, I'm a monster, and I understand if you hate me…"

"There's no force on heaven or Earth that could make me hate you after that confession, love."

"…huh, that's a new nickname…" I sniffle, glancing up at him, and realizing he was smiling at me.

"Like it, eh, Snowflake?"

"..yeah, but I like that 'Snowflake' one better now… Bunny, I really do love you… please, I need you…"

"Tell the truth, I like ya, Jaclyn- a lot. Not exactly love, yet… but I think it could get there."

His furry lips locked onto mine, tongue rubbing frantically against my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth, and he slid his tongue in, exploring every inch of my mouth. His paws started roaming over my body, resting lightly on my breasts, which were still covered in sweat from my earlier performance.

"B-Bunny, please… p-please, take me… be my first, my last, my only one…"

"As you wish, Snowflake." He tapped his foot on the ground, and we dropped into the hole as it closed behind us, leaving the world and its troubles behind…

**/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\****/V\**

**A/N: Y'all enjoy that little snippet there? Bit of pre-smut, preparing me slowly for my own scenes on it...**

**Also, a bit of back-story for Jaclyn's life... and the main reason she thinks so poorly of herself...**

**Comment? If enough come.. maybe we can sneak into the Warren and see what Jaclyn and Bunny are up to... *snickers, grabbing video camera in preparation***


End file.
